


ManFriend

by kellness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Destiel-If You Squint, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellness/pseuds/kellness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone ask if Dean is Cas's Boyfriend.  Cas says yes. Wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ManFriend

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a prompt on tumblr. Thus is my first ever fanfic so beware. I wrote this on my phone so I'm gunna apologize now for mistakes and suckyness in this story.

They're in a Toys R Us investigating a haunted tricycle. Sam and Dean are finished talking to the manager and are now waiting for Cas. Cas can tell Dean is impatient, but this Barbie, it is fascinating. Eventually the silence is broken by dean's teasing.  
"You know Cas I'm sure Sam has an extra doll you can play with at the motel," Dean says paired with a cocky smile. As usual the joke is accompanied by a confused look from Cas and Sam's bitchface.  
"I've never seen Sam with any dolls," Cas points out, obviously not getting it. "No, it was a joke," Dean tries to explain, "I wa--" He's not staying for this Sam thinks as he wanders away into the next aisle.  
Meanwhile, Cas is trying to get Dean to teach him about barbies. "I still don't get it, why is she standing like that" he questions. Irritated Dean snaps, "Damn it Cas, I don't know!" The angel just looks up at dean with that blank face and that adora-- annoying head tilt.  
Cas is holding the Barbie now,moving its arms and legs. How he can be so interested in a toy Dean will never know. It has been almost 10 minutes and all Cas is focused on is that stupid plastic girl. After a particularly loud sigh from Dean, he has had it. Cas puts the doll back down on the shelf and all but growls, "Fine. I get it your bored. I'm done now, we can find Sam and leave."  
Way to go dick, Dean mentally slapped himself before he grabbed castiels hand. "Look, Cas we don't need to leave." Cas not really in the mood anymore shakes his head, "It's fine, I know you don't want to look at kid toys." "No, it's not I know you probably never got to mess with toys before 'cause you're always doing angel stuff." Dean wasn't giving in. He felt bad for irritating Cas, and he knew he liked to look at the toys. So, there they stood both staring at eachother and Dean holding the angels hand.  
"Hey you guys you gotta--" Sam halted mid sentence. Oh, look Cas and Dean are having a deep soul staring contest in the middle of a store. Surprise, surprise. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, "I hate to interrupt, but I wanna buy something and one of you has the money." Of course, they stayed staring at each other so he just trotted along back over to the Legos. Seeing the opportunity Dean asked Cas if he knew what legos are. To no ones surprise he didn't so he dragged him, still by the hand, to the lego aisle.  
When they arrived Dean finally released the others hand. "Finally, look they have the lord of the rings set!" Sam Looked like an overgrown child. "So" Dean said just to push his Buttons. He knew how much Sam loved The Lord of the Rings. Sam knew very well what Dean was playing at, so he just gave him one of his many useful bitchfaces. "Don't go throwing a hissy fit Sammy we'll get it," Dean said. "Jerk" "Bitch" They exchanged these words almost on instinct. Before Sam could retort Cas was calling their names from down the aisle. When the older brother turned he saw probably the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. Cas was holding a batman Lego set. "Oh My God," Dean whispered in amazement. His brother just shook his head at the over reaction. Dean made a beeline fir the angle with the box, and stared at it with star filled eyes. Cas looked from the box to Dean, "I saw it and thought you might like it." After a couple of minutes of Dean looking at Cas like he just floated down from heaven Cas asked hopefully, "Do you." "Hell yeah, of course I do" Dean assured him. It felt like a peace offering. They both had little smiles on their faces when sam ushered them out of the aisles. On the way to the cashier Dean had snapped out of it and grabbed a barbie doll.  
By the time the three of them were at the register the Winchester brothers were buzzing with excitement. Right next to them stood Castiel stock still looking at the two (mostly Dean) with a fond expression. When he saw Dean put the same doll from earlier on the conveyer belt a small smile tugged at his lips. Dean's face visibly brightened at seeing the angelic creatures tiny smile. Sam used to seeing these little exchanges rolled his eyes. The cashier not so used to them gave a tiny almost inaudible "awe". The other two, to focused on each other, failed to notice.  
She didn't give any sign that she noticed the exchange until Castiel was paying and the boys were getting the bags. She asked, "Is he your boyfriend" tilting her head towards Dean. Sam and Dean both almost dropped dead right there. When Cas proceeded to reply yes Sam lost it. He was in from laughing so hard. Setting Dean opening and closing his mouth at a loss for words was no help. The two at the register just looked on in confusion at Sam's outburst. Before they left the girl made sure they knew what a cute couple they made. This made Dean start to stutter instead standing there like a choking fish.  
The short walk back to the car consisted of Castiel in a confused silence, Dean making sounds that don't quite form words, and Sam's descriptions of exactly how funny Dean's face looks. It continues like this until Sam with the bags were in the back and Cas and Dean up front. This was apparently when Dean's ability to speak actual words returned. "Cas what was that," he asked struggling to pronounce his words correctly. "What was what," Cas asked with that god damned head tilt. Dean gives Cas an incredulous look, "You said I was your boyfriend!" "Well, I thought we were," Cas states simply. Sam howls get louder and Dean is taken back by Cas's Statement. Knowing something must be wrong Cas tries to explain. "I thought we all were. The two of us more that Sam and I, Considering our more profound bond, but I uh." He trails off not able to continue. Sam finally decides to control himself and speaks up, "Cas do you even know what a boyfriend is?" Castiel nods, "It is a boy that is a friend. You and Dean would be more of MAN friends than BOY friends, but I feel that it is what she meant." Before he can even finish Sam burst back into hysterics. "No, Cas that's not what it means," Dean manages to spit out.  
The drive back to the motel is spent in silence, except for Sam's teases and giggles. When they pulled into the parking lot at the motel the silence was finally broken. "So, we can't be boyfriends" Cas asked Dean sounding dejected. "I uh uhhmmm we" Dean starts to stutter. Even from outside the impala you can hear Sam shreak, "Oh god my side, it hurts!" .


End file.
